


feel so good but hurt so bad

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: The two had been dating for months but never took it all the way. Until they did.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 327
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	feel so good but hurt so bad

"Sykkuno, you feel so good," said Corpse, pushing in another inch. The boy trembled under his arms but Corpse knew he could do it.

The boy moaned as his hole was spread apart. "Corpse, it feels so good." _But it also hurts_.

Corpse knew that Sykkuno let out the other part to keep him from worrying and he was happy he did so because it really worked. "I know it feels good, baby. It's going to feel even better in a bit, I promise."

Sykkuno nodded, biting his bottom lip as he let out little repetitive moans.

The two had been dating for a long time but they never actually went far enough to take things all the way which was a mistake because they were enjoying it quite a lot. Even if Sykkuno was in a state of both extreme pleasure and mediate pain.

"Sykkuno, I know that this might not be a compliment to you, but I just want you to know that you're doign great. I don't think anyone could do as good as you're doing right now on their first time."

Sykkuno chuckled lightly, knowing that it really was a compliment even if it didn't exactly feel like it on the first sight. "Thank you, Corpse."

It didn't take Corpse much longer to be all the way inside of Sykkuno, being extremely turned on without even doing anything.

"I feel so stuffed," pointed out Sykkuno. "But not in a bad way. I want to be full of your cock."

Corpse knew that Sykkuno didn't want to hear how good he was at dirty talking but at that moment, Corpse had to say something. "You don't even realize how turned on that makes me, Sykkuno. You're too good at dirty talk and you don't even realize it."

Sykkuno just hummed in response. "You can't even say anything. I don't think there's anyone who could ever come near you in dirty talk and you know it damn well."

Corpse blushed a little before starting to thrust in the boy, starting to move both of them in a rhythmical movement that made them both moan loudly and feel nothing but pleasure. "I think the only thing I'm good at is bringing you to the point where you have no choice but to talk to me dirtily. If that's even a compliment."

"It is, don't worry. It very much is."

Corpse started to feel the familiar feeling build up inside of him and he soon realized that Sykkuno wasn't like other partners he had. Sykkuno made him unable to last long enough to do anything, and so, without even trying to hold it back, Corpse released the liquid into Sykkuno's hole. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, panting. "I couldn't stop myself. You feel too good."

And as if on cue, Sykkuno's hole tightened around Corpse's cock metting him know that he came too as if the white liquid that was now to be found all over his stomach wasn't enough. "Thank you for this," moaned Sykkuno. "I didn't want to do it with anyone but you."

"No problem at all. Actually, thank _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
